Conventionally, an Internet protocol (IP) address for a computing device can be configured manually or by using a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) service. For example, a computing device can be dynamically configured with an IP address when, upon startup of the computing device, the computing device establishes a connection to a DHCP server and receives a dynamically allocated IP address from the server. However, if the computing device administrator wishes to specify a static IP address for the computing device, the administrator will often have to log in to the operating system of the computing device and use various system commands to set the IP address for the computing device. In either case, the computing device and operating system must be running before the IP address can be configured for the computing device.